Nanny
by twalkerow58
Summary: Edward's wife leaves him and their three children right after she gives birth to their daughter, what will happen when the nanny the Edward hires is none other than Bella Swan? A/H.B&E R&Em A&J I AM still working on this story' it's just taking more time
1. First meeting

Nanny  
The Meeting

**BPOV**

I've always hated plane rides- ever since I was a little girl, and going all the way across the country just for a job seemed a little pathetic to me. _You're doing this for Alice, you're doing this for Alice._ I have to keep on telling myself this , or once I an on solid ground again, I will run away. I didn't even know this guy, and I was going to live with him and his children.

When I was on the phone with him, he told me that his children were still pretty young. The oldest was just five. He had two boys one of which was the eldest, and the other was three. His youngest was a little girl, only a month old. This is what made me even want the job. The little girl was very good as I have been told, and I was getting more anxious to see her. I have always had a soft spot for little babies, and I'm sure that this little girl wouldn't be any different.

I heard a dinging noise, and I shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see that the pilot has put the seatbelt light on. I only had to wait a moment until finding out why the light has been turned on, because a flight attendant came over the loud speaker and said that we were landing. My breathing got a little faster, as I started to get nervous again.

When the plane finally landed, I went to baggage claim and got my two suitcases, and looked around.

I only had to look for a minute until I saw a sign that said _Isabella Swan, _andI walked over to the man who looked far too nicely dressed to be a cab driver, this made me a little worried.

"That's me."

"Nice to meet you Isabella."

"Actually, I prefer Bella."

"Well then it's nice to meet you Bella. May I take you bags?"

"No, it's fine, I can get them."

"Nonsense, if Mr. Cullen found out that I didn't treat you correctly, I would loose my job."

"Well, if you're job's at sake here then I guess you may."

"Thank you, Miss."

He took my bags and led me out side. I almost ran into him, not expecting him to stop where he did, which was right in front of a large stretch limo. I was instantly worried that this man why this man was wasting money on me like this. The first class seat on the plane was enough to make me want to trade in the ticket for coach, get the rest of the money back and give it to him, but I figured that if he felt it was necessary to do so in the first place, then I might as well go with it, no matter how much I hated it.

The chafer opened the door for me, and once again, I did something that I thought was completely unnecessary.

The drive was absolutely beautiful, the landscape was amazing, and I was almost completely in love until I saw where the limo was pulling into. The building was beautiful, but the problem was that their home wasn't a house, no, mansion didn't even do this place justice, a modern-day castle may be a little better, but still not there. I groaned out loud, which made the chafer look at me in a way that questioned my sanity, and of course, I blushed a crimson red at the fact that I had been caught acting manner less. But the chafer must have been trained to not ask questions, because he just kept driving down the drive way, making the palace become bigger and bigger with every passing second.

I went to open the door, but I literally couldn't. The inside of the door had no handle, and I internally laughed at the fact that Alice would have liked this a lot. I had a tendency of getting out of the car after she dragged me into it to take me shopping. I despised shopping, but my best friend loved it, in fact, I think she may even be past needing help for it. The only reason that I haven't had her get help for it is because she hasn't gone broke, or maxed out her credit cards yet, which is actually hard to believe, but I made sure of it my self. Yep, this would deffenetly be something that Alice would have installed just so that I wouldn't escape during our dreadful shopping trips.

Soon, the chafer opened the door and let me out. He tool my bags and led me to the door of the palace, that I would be staying at for at least the next two months, so long as I don't get fired.

When I got into the house, I was embarrassingly surprised by who I was greeted by.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella swan."

"Yes, its nice to meet you, but please call me Bella."

"Only if you call me Edward; if we are to be living in the same house, and you are helping me with me children, then I feel that Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan may be a little too formal." he said with the most breathtaking crooked grin I have ever seen.

This man was more than good looking, he was unbelievably gorgeous. His bronze colored hair was just messy enough to make it look perfect, and his piercing green eyes looked like light emeralds. I have never seen eyes that looked so deep. They looked as if they would never end, and I would gladly fall into them for as long as it takes to get to the bottom, but some thing told me that I would never find the bottom of these beautiful green pools.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"sure, that would be great."

"Fallow me then."

I did as I was told, willing to do what ever this angel told me to do, and he showed me all around the house, and I knew that I would get lost several times. We got back to the front door, and I was surprised to see that my bags were no longer there. He chuckled a little, and it sounded like bells.

"Your bags have been taken to you room"

I, of course, blushed at my stupidity.

"You must not be used to being treated like this." he mused

"No, I'm not. I've taken care of myself pretty much my whole life."

"It's understandable."

Just then, the door opened and I saw two little boys, both looking almost just like Edward did, except for the eyes, which I must admit that I was a little bit disappointed that they didn't have the beautiful green eyes that their father had.

"Hi Daddy!" the yelled as running to their father, and I did not miss that his eyes lit up at the sound of them calling him 'daddy', and I couldn't help but smile too. He turned to me after saying hello to his sons.

"This is Edward Junior, and for some unknown reason, he actually _likes_ to be called Eddie." he made this disgusted look, and I made a mental note to never call him Eddie, "and this is Ethan. Boys, this is your new nanny, Bella."

"Hi Bella!" I was surprised to say the least that they greeted me just as they did their father, with a hug and those wide, excited eyes that matched their voices, and I just had to smile at their enthusiasm.

"We have one more introduction to make before we get you settled in, unless you would like to meet Elissa _after_ you get settled in, though after talking to you on the phone the other day, I think its safe to say that you would prefer to meet her as soon as possible." he stated with a chuckle, and I blushed because he was right.

"Well, I'll take that as a before you unpack. Fallow me to the nursery." he had a smug smile on his face, and I tried to glare at him, but it was hard because this man was just too sweet to be mad at. I did so, all too eager to see the baby.

He led me to a pink door with _Elissa _painted on it.

"Alice insisted on decorating all three of their rooms before they were born, but she went way overboard with Elissa's. The worst part is that after she was done in here, she redid the boys' rooms too."

I laughed, knowing that that was just like Alice. And his smile was wider than the one I already noticed he had whenever he talked about his daughter. Then he opened the door to a room that had to have been three times the size of my room back at home, which was a pretty big sized room, and the walls were painted the perfect shade of pink so that it was girlie enough so that if she was a girlie girl(which I know that Alice was hoping for), she would be happy with the color, but then, if she was more of a tom boy, then, she would be okay with it for a little while.

Her circular crib was placed about five feet away from the wall strait ahead. It was white with a canopy, that had a lot of tulle ruffled around the bottom of the silk canopy and on each of the four posts, the tulle curtain was pulled back with what looked like satin ribbon. Under the crib, there was s skirt that had the same silk as the canopy, and had many bows along the top of the skirt.

The changing table was also a dresser, and it had swirly patterns carved on the drawers and on the back of the changing table there was a bouquet and ribbon carved in it and a little flower pattern at the bottom, under the drawers. The Armour matched the crib and changing table.

There were many other things in the room too, like stuffed animals, a soft looking blanket lay on the floor, I'm assuming for Elissa to play on, and then there was the rocking chair that was, of course, pink, and then a diaper genie(Alice always went on about how cool those things were).

A beautiful little giggle broke me out of my observing, and I could feel the smile start to form on my face as I neared the beautiful crib to see Elissa. The first thing that I saw was bright green orbs staring at me, and then I saw a little smile form on the angel's face as she let out another giggle. I looked up to Edward silently asking if I could hold her, and he just nodded his head once, just enough to let me know that it was okay, and I didn't hesitate to do so. She was so warm and soft, and I knew by the look in Edward's eyes that she already had him wrapped around her little finger, he just completely adored her. The adoration masked the guilt and sadness that showed in his eyes just barely, and I don't know why, but that guilt, that sadness hurt me, I wasn't even sure why he had those feelings, let alone know him enough for it to hurt this much.

**EPOV**

I got off of work early today in order to meet the new nanny at the house. Alice had told me that her best friend was great with children, but that was all that she had mentioned about her. I had talked to her on the phone, and just knew that my children would love her.

Eddie and Ethan still believe that their mother's coming back, but I knew that she wasn't. She didn't want to be 'tied down to one man' any more, but worse than that, she didn't want her children anymore. I could always tell that if they were never born, she would be completely fine with that. I, on the other hand couldn't see me living a happy life without these three angels. I knew that she would have left sooner or later, but, I also knew that she would just leave- not telling anyone, or saying goodbye, not even her newborn baby girl.

Elissa had me wrapped around her tiny little finger as soon as I first saw her, and I think that she knew that I would spoil her, and she didn't even try to hide that she knew.

Just then the front door opened and josh let the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life into my house. She looked a little shocked at first, and I probably had that same look on my face before I gathered my thoughts and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan." her name sounded as beautiful as she was, but I had to shake those feelings off, so that I didn't got too into a girl that I was going to help me take care of my children, that's what I tried to tell myself, but no matter what, I couldn't stop thinking about how very close o wanted her and I to be. I forced those thoughts from my head, that would be wrong, i'm paying her, that would be almost like I was paying her for sex, although I didn't have anything to worry about, she would never like me like that. Thankfully, she spoke then

"Yes, its nice to meet you, but please call me Bella."

"Only if you call me Edward; if we are to be living in the same house, and you are helping me with me children, then I feel that Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan may be a little too formal." I said before I even realized what I had actually said. It didn't imply anything to any one else, but to me it implied a lot, and I was just glad that I did not show how very much that that implied. Before I got too crazy with my thoughts, I had to start a conversation, or soon, she would see the general path that my thoughts were taking at the moment, so I did.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" I inwardly cringed at the round of thoughts that that comment gave me, and waited for an answer, though I didn't have to wait too long, which I was thankful for, so that those thoughts would stop.

"sure, that would be great."

"Fallow me then."

I led her around to the living room and the other non-private places, not trusting myself to be alone with her for any period of time. Throughout the little tour, she looked very nervous, but I wasn't sure what it was about, and I didn't really like the fact that I wanted to comfort her, to maker her feel better.

Just then, we stopped back into the front room, and I saw that Josh has already taken her things to her room, and then I saw that she had noticed too, but she was surprised more than anything, and I wasn't able to keep the chuckle in, before I told her where the missing bags were.

"Your bags have been taken to you room"

she blushed after that comment, and just when I think that she cann't get anymore beautiful, she has to go and prove me wrong.

"You must not be used to being treated like this."i asked, not hiding the curiosity. The curiosity didn't exist for the question, I could tell that she had never been treated like this. No, my curiosity existed for this wonderful woman in front of me and how, just by looking into her deep, brown eyes, I was lost, sinking lower and lower into the pools of chocolate.

"No, I'm not. I've taken care of myself pretty much my whole life."

"It's understandable."

just then, Eddie and Ethan ran to the door, and though I didn't know it could, my smile stretched wider.

"Hi Daddy!" I would never get tired of hearing that word coming out of their mouthes, and couldn't wait until my baby girl was able to call me that too I gave them a hug, and then went to introduce them to Bella.

"This is Edward Junior, and for some unknown reason, he actually _likes_ to be called Eddie." I knew that I didn't hide the disgusted look on my face when I said_ Eddie _"and this is Ethan. Boys, this is your new nanny, Bella." They ran to Bella, just as they did me, except calling Bella instead of Daddy, and I was glad to see that they accepted her. Also that she hugged them back with affection, their mother would only hug them back so that they didn't feel bad, but I think that that made them hurt more than it would had she never hugged them back.

After the boys left to unpack their ovrnight bags, I turned back to Bella. She was smiling twards to doorway that the boys had just exited through, and I was excited to see how she was when she met Elissa.

"We have one more introduction to make before we get you settled in, unless you would like to meet Elissa _after_ you get settled in, though after talking to you on the phone the other day, I think its safe to say that you would prefer to meet her as soon as possible." she blushed at that comment, and I hoped that she did that often, it made her look more beautiful than she already was, and I decided to try to get her to blush more than she already did on her own.

"Well, I'll take that as a before you unpack. Fallow me to the nursery." I knew that I had a smug plastered onto my face, and this was confirmed when I saw her try to glare at me, but the excitement in her eyes hid that glare very well, and I turned around to lead her to Elissa's room.

When I got to the pink door with Elissa's name painted on it, I turned to warn her that alice had gone overbord, of cuorse, but it was also to see her face again.

"Alice insisted on decorating all three of their rooms before they were born, but she went way overboard with Elissa's. The worst part is that after she was done in here, she redid the boys' rooms too."

"Alice insisted on decorating all three of their rooms before they were born, but she went way overboard with Elissa's. The worst part is that after she was done in here, she redid the boys' rooms too.

"Alice insisted on decorating all three of their rooms before they were born, but she went way overboard with Elissa's. The worst part is that after she was done in here, she redid the boys' rooms too." she laughed, I made a mental note to make her do that as much as possible too, her laugh sounded like bells, it was the must beautiful sound I have heard in my life.

I turned around, opened the door, and stepped aside to let her in, and when she didn't her eyes went wide, but her face didn't portray as much shock as I was expecting, but then I realized that Alice was her best friend, and Alice is known to go overboard on everything, especially decorating.

She stared at the room until she heard a little giggle, and then went over to Elissa who giggled again when she saw her. I was know looking adoringly at them , and I knew that Bella would think that I was staring adoringly at Elissa and not her too, then she looked up at me, silently asking if she could hold her, and not wanting to move too much and wake up from this dream, I nodded the slightest little bit, just enough to tell her to go ahead.

With her holding Elissa in her arms, I let my thoughts drift, but where they drifted, left me feeling guilty, and sad. Sad because the way that Bella was holding and looking at Elissa should have been to way that their mother looked at her and her brothers, and guilt for her mother leaving; I knew that her mother would never feel guilty for leaving her, and that left me with that feeling as well,

I would not loose Bella. If I couldn't have her, then that is fin, I could deal with that , but I would not loose the only woman to care about Eddie, Ethan, and Elissa. I couldn't do that to them, not again.

After deciding that, I stepped out of the room to give them some privacy, and to clear my head. If I was going to keep her around, I couldn't scare her away after the first day.

After a half an hour, I went back up to Elissa's room, I knew that she would never find her way out of here, I still get lost some times, and I've lived here for five years.

When I got to her door, however, I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Bella was singing, and I was too selfish to open the door and stop the beautiful sound, so I sat on the floor, and listened to her sing song after song. Soon, Eddie and Ethan came out of their rooms and joined me, but they soon fell asleep. Then, I heard the singing stop, and instantly wanted it back. I was still waiting for her to start up again, when I heard the door open next to me. I looked up, and smiled at her.

"You have a lovely voice, and she turned her head, embarrassed. I stood up with Eddie in my arms, and started to walk to his room to put him to bed, and out of the corner f my eye, I saw her bend down to get Ethan. I tucked Eddie in, and then went into Ethan's room to see Bella just covering him up,i waited for her by his door. I saw her give him a kiss on the forehead, and then turn to leave. She joined me in the hall, and I led her to her room, which I half expected to have Bella's name painted on the door, Alice wouldn't let me look at any of her projects until they were finished, and she made Bella's room one of them, saying that she never let her decorate her room before, and now was her chance because she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"She did your room, too" I warned her, giving her an apologetic look.

She honestly looked frightened at that fact, and then hesitantly opened the door.

I looked around the room just like she did. The walls were painted a deep, navy blue, and the bed had a canopy, and draw curtains just as Elissa's crib had, and the comforter was white along with the canopy, and the other furniture. The only furniture that wasn't white was the bed. It was black, and had flowers swirling like ivy around the posts.

"she told me to tell make sure that you look in your closet."

"she stocked it full of clothes, didn't she?" she groaned

I laughed at how much she dreaded that thought. "I'm not completely sure, but all signs point to yes. She also told me to be sure to watch you and then describe of face in full detail to her tomorrow when she invited herself to dinner."

"You gotta' love the little pixie, don't ya?"

"I've never really thought of her as a pixie, but that would be a good name to describe her, and yes, I think that it is entirely impossible to _not_ love that girl, and I think that she uses that to her advantage, too"


	2. First Day: part 1

**First Day: Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I know that I forgot this on my first chapter, but I do not own any of the characters that come from the twilight saga, that credit belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AU: I decided to split this into difference parts so that I could post something for you sooner, I hope you like it, and your questions from the first chapter will be answered by the characters soon.**

**EPOV**

I groaned as I felt something knock the air out of me, and I knew right away what it was. Eddie and Ethan. Sometimes they remind me of Alice.

I got up and gave them each a hug, and then I remembered something that I had said to the woman who starred in my dreams the night before.

"Hey, boys, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you go wake Bella up?"

"Won't she get mad?"Eddie seemed confused, and for a good reason, I was just hoping that one of them wouldn't bring it up.

"Yeah, like Mommy did?" I knew that it was too much to ask for.

"I promise, she won't get mad, and if she does, she'll have to go through me." I joked around a little bit, trying to reassure them.

"Okay." I seemed as if they said this in unison, and in the same tone; if I wasn't so close to them, I would have probably would have thought that only one person said it.

They started to walk out of the room, headed for Bella's room.

"Oh, and Boys?"

"Yes, Daddy?" Ethan asked

"Just how you wake me up., just a little more gentle."I rubbed my stomach and chest where they had landed, trying to lighten the mood a little. Their faces portrayed shock and terror.

"Come with us?"Eddie asked obviously scared that they would get yelled at by her. I was secretly that they asked me this, and led them to it a little bit too. I got out of bed, and followed their slow, hesitating figures as they walked into the room that held a beautiful, sleeping angel. Ethan turned around to look at me.

"Are you sure that she won't be mad?"

"I'm positive."

They both looked at me like I had grown another head, as Eddie opened the door.

They ran and jumped onto the King-sized bed that had plenty of room with only her small figure lying in it. Screaming her name the whole time.

I notice that she was saying something as they ran onto the bed that was not occupied by the beautiful woman who was mumbling something, I think I heard 'Alice' somewhere in her babbling, and chuckled at it under my breath, remembering that Alice would wake me up like that sometimes.

The boys were smiling at her figure that was starting to sit up in the bed with smiles on their faces. She too had a smile on her face, and I desperately wished that she was their mother. She already showed that she loved them more than their real mother did.

"What? You come and jump on me to wake me up and I don't even get a good morning hug?" she faked a hurt look, and it was made to be able to tell that she was just joking. They just giggled and jumped to give her a hug. By now, I had to have had this goofy grin on my face, and a look of adoration in my eyes. She was just so perfect, it was hard to believe. Wanting to see her with all of my children, I figured I would have her give Elissa her breakfast.

"You know? Elissa should be up by now." she looked at me with shock and want in her eyes, and I motioned for her to lead the way to her room. She jumped out of bed, and I was mesmerized.

She had a beep blue tank top on that clung to her every curve, and matching bottoms that were baggy, and still seemed to bring out her perfect figure. The blue matched the walls, and seemed to make her skin literally glow. I tore my eyes off of her so that she wouldn't see how deeply I liked having her around.

She looked apprehensive about it, so I just nodded my head reassuringly, but then, that beautiful blush crept onto her cheeks, and she looked up at me apologetically.

"I don't think I would be able to get there without getting lost." she admitted

"I still get lost sometimes, and I've lived here for five years." I admitted back to her, "We moved out of my flat once Tanya got pregnant with Ethan for more room, and she had always wanted a big house. I had the money for it, and I wanted the boys to have their mother around as much as possible; I figured that this was the best way to do that. Personally, I hate having a big house, and I have things stashed allover the place to help me get out of wherever I am at the times when I am lost."

"Tanya. Their mother?"Neither of us had referred to her as my wife, and I liked that she had noticed that I didn't care to refer to her as that.

"Yes" I placed my hand over her lower back to guide her to my daughter's room, and I didn't miss the electric current that coursed through me at the contact.

"Ah, you know, I think that you will have to show me those things that you have stashed around your palace, or with my luck, I'll turn up missing for about a month before I find my way out, or some body else comes to save me from my unavoidable doom."

"Palace?"

"Yes, palace. You wouldn't really refer to this place as a _house_ would you?"she asked me with disbelief saturating her words, and I was unable to hide the laugh after her words.

"What's so funny?" she seemed a little hurt by this, so I abruptly stopped, feeling the hurt that washed over me from seeing her like that, and tried to explain.

"It's just that you are the first person to actually refer to it as a palace, and I just saw that that is exactly what I would refer to this maze as." this earned me a little giggle, and I was mesmerized once again this morning, but this time it was because of the beautiful sound that was coming from tis angel standing in front of me. That's when we arrived at Elissa's door that was opened just as it was every night so that I could hear her on the rare occasions when she cries at night.

Sure enough, she was awake, and looking up at the top of the canopy to her crib, at the little, shiny shapes that Alice had sewn to it, and her bottle was setting on her changing table, already warm, just like every other morning. I lent up against the door jamb, and just watched the woman treat my daughter as her own, and me wishing that this was true. She changed her diaper, and then walked over to me with the little angle in her arms, and adjusted her so that she was in one of her arms. Then she grabbed my wrist and tugged at it telling me to follow her, and I did so. I would do anything that she asked me to do. Anything. She led me to the rocking chair that I was so happy that Alice had enough heart to get it in all white, not pink, and shoved me a little so that I would sit down. Then, she started to place Elissa into my arms. As soon as I realized what she was doing, I tried to stop her.

"No, you feed her."Okay, so I lied, I would do anything that she asked me to do upon reason.

"She's your daughter, don't you want to feed her?"

"Don't do that to me. You know that I love the people in this house more than any thing in the world." This was true, everyone besides Bella, Eddie, Ethan and Elissa were in the house right now. I do love Bella, and even if she doesn't, that wont change the fact that I love her. She is the woman that I would like to spend the rest of my life with, and I would just have to make her love me back.

"Take your daughter,Edward Cullen." she shoved her towards me again, but not aggressive at all; nothing like the way Tanya would say that. She was joking, and not even disclaiming her as her daughter, because she isn't her daughter, and for that, I am eternally sorry. I have known this woman for all of 12 hours, and I have already determined that I love her and that I wish that she was the mother of my children.

Unfortunately, what I was just thinking about set me off long enough for her to set Elissa in one of my arms, and then place the bottle in the other.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

I just gave her a glare that probably just turned out as a look of confusion.

"Okay. Now, I was wondering, before I plan any thing for us to do today, is there anything that you would prefer that they didn't do?"

"No, they are free to do anything; they know whether I would approve or not, and if they have their doubts, just call and ask. I'll leave my cell number with you."

"Won't you be in a meeting with your lawyer?"

"Yes, but he should be used to it by now; Tanya seemed to feel the need to call me every time I went to see him, which was mostly when she got a DUI or something like that. She seemed to get in a lot of trouble with the police. She has even had to spend some nights in jail before she was able to be bailed out. I would probably be a million dollars richer, had she never gotten arrested or ticketed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so don't worry. You will also have a reasonably excuse; something that she did not have."

"Oh? And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"Simple, anything can be better than calling from a house that you live in, and have people who tend to your every need, that was actually one of the many things that she insisted on, to ask where the water is."

"She seriously did that?"

"Yes, a few times actually."this earned a little giggle out of her, but I could tell that she was trying to hide it. Desperate for more of that beautiful sound, I started to laugh just loud enough to hear me, but soft enough that it wouldn't hide the laugh that I now craved to hear.

I stood up with Elissa in one arm, and her bottle held up to her mouth with the other.

"Sit."

"No."she said stubbornly. I just stepped closer to her, until Elissa was being pressed gently to both of our bodies, and I have never wished that she was not where she was, but now, I did – desperately.

"Sit." I repeated

She made no move towards the empty chair that was right behind her.

"Okay have it your way. You can stand." I held Elissa out to her, and like I knew she would, she stepped back in protest. Tanya would do the same thing, the only differences are that I love this woman and that she loves the baby that I am holding out to her, and it I can tell that it is truly hard for her to say no; just as it was for me. When she stepped back, her legs gave way, and she was plopped onto the cushioned rocking chair. She pouted once she realized what had happened, and I found it very hard to ignore those beautiful lips, the bottom jutted out in such an inviting way. _Just one little kiss wouldn't hurt anybody would it?_ Then the reasonable Edward decided to show up just then. _Yes, it would. She would think that you are some crazy man. _of course, the reasonable Edward convinced me; I wanted for her to like me, and then soon,love me half of the mount that I loved her, not scare her away. Her lips still didn't leave my mind, nor did the thoughts of how her soft, warm lips would taste.

"Take my daughter, Miss. Swan."Her pout grew when I slipped Elissa into her arms and waited for her to adjust her so that she could take to bottle that I still had held up to her mouth. She still had that alluring pout when she finally took the bottle .

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Her pout grew even more once she realized that I was copying her words that she said to me, and I soon decided that if I don't get out of this room soon, I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer.

"I, uh... have to go take a shower. I'll come back here to take you and Elissa down to breakfast when I'm done."

I turned around to leave, and then, I took the fastest shower I had ever taken in my life, eager to see Bella again.

I was defiantly in over my head (Ha, ha. Cleche)

**BPOV**

"BEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!"

"Ugh, Alice, it's too early" I groaned, but then I realized that I wasn't at home, and Alice wasn't waking me up from the dreams of me being a part of this wonderful family. I slowly sat up realizing that it was Eddie and Ethan who were the ones who woke me up from that beautiful dream, and I wasn't disappointed at all I wouldn't mind if I was woken up like this every morning. The only thing that changed from the dream that I had just had was that Edward was standing in the doorway, and not lying next to me.

"What? You come and jump on me to wake me up and I don't even get a good morning hug?" I asked, pretending that I was hurt by that fact, and really over dramatizing it so that I could be sure that they knew that I was only joking. Something told me that they weren't allowed to wake up their 'mother', especially like this. I, however, loved it. They both looked surprised, and then delighted, and jumped into my awaiting arms. I held them tightly, showing them how much I cared after just meeting them.

"You know? Elissa should be up by now." a voice that sounded like velvet spoke up, and just from the sound of his voice, my heart went into overdrive. I looked at him questioning whether or not he actually wanted me to do this.

He stepped to the side, motioning me to lead the way. I literally jump out of bed, and then, I could feel the heat rising to my face when I saw that he was looking at me in my p-jammies. He looked away, and he must have seen me hesitate a little because he nodded his head trying to reassure me that he wanted for me to do this.

"I don't think I would be able to get there without getting lost." I admitted sheepishly

"I still get lost sometimes, and I've lived here for five years." he admitted, sincerity ring throughout his voice, "We moved out of my flat once Tanya got pregnant with Ethan for more room, and she had always wanted a big house. I had the money for it, and I wanted the boys to have their mother around as much as possible; I figured that this was the best way to do that. Personally, I hate having a big house, and I have things stashed allover the place to help me get out of wherever I am at the times when I am lost."

"Tanya. Their mother?" I had realized that he had always referred to that woman as 'Their mother', and never his wife, I guess it could be that she was never much of one. I hated that this woman could do this to her family. I would give anything to be able to call this little family my own, but I knew that that would never be able to happen; Edward is my boss, and he wouldn't have feelings for me anyways. He is rich with both money and three wonderful children who love him, and I am just a girl who was talked into helping to take care of the afore mentioned children. I don't wish that I didn't accept this job, I just wish that Edward wasn't my boss, and I could show him how much I cared for him.

"Yes" He placed his hand on my lower back to lead me to Elissa's room, and a charge of electricity shot through my whole body at his light touch.

"Ah, you know, I think that you will have to show me those things that you have stashed around your palace, or with my luck, I'll turn up missing for about a month before I find my way out, or some body else comes to save me from my unavoidable doom." I tried to lighted the mood a little, and it seemed to work because that breathtaking, crooked smile appeared on his lips, _I wonder what those lips would taste like._ I started, but reasonable Bella reared her ugly head in just then. _No! He's your boss, you can't be thinking like that! _Stupid sensible Bella. Always has to ruin things.

"Palace?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yes, palace. You wouldn't really refer to this place as a _house_ would you?"I asked him purposely saturating my words with disbelief, and then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I knew that I sounded little hurt, and he stopped right then, almost looking hurt himself. I immediately felt real hurt run through my veins at seeing the pain in his eyes.

"It's just that you are the first person to actually refer to it as a palace, and I just saw that that is exactly what I would refer to this maze as." he tried to explain himself. I giggled at his desperate-looking face, and his smile returned, and I looked a little bit wider than before.

We stopped then, arriving at the door that was opened, and sure enough, Elissa was awake and staring at the top of her canopy. I lifted her into my arms, and took her over to her changing table. Once her diaper was changed, I lifted the bottle that was setting there, and decided that her daddy should feed his daughter, so I walked up to him, adjusted Elissa so that she was cradled in only one of my arms, and then grabbed his wrist, and drug him over to the white rocking chair, and gave him a little push so that he would sit down in the chair. I then leaned over to place Elissa into her father's arms, but, to my surprise, he stopped me.

"No, you feed her." This surprised me even more, so I decided to try the guilt trip.

"She's your daughter, don't you want to feed her?"

"Don't do that to me. You know that I love the people in this house more than any thing in the world." I was surprised that he had said that, especially with not possibly being able to be truthful with me standing there, so I figured that I it was just a mistake.

"Take your daughter,Edward Cullen." this time, I decided to use force, so I shoved her into his arms, still being careful as not to hurt her. He, at the time, looked a little bit lost in thought, so I succeeded in placing her and her bottle into his hands.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I think that he was trying to glare at me, but couldn't, just as I couldn't yesterday, but I assumed that his reasoning was because I spent four hours just singing to the angel that was pushed into his arms, but he started feeding her, nonetheless, and I tried hard to hide the smug grin that was trying to rip it's way through to my face.

"Okay. Now, I was wondering, before I plan any thing for us to do today, is there anything that you would prefer that they didn't do?" I needed to Know this, but I also needed to have a reason to remind me that this was not my family, and that I was employed by Edward.

"No, they are free to do anything; they know whether I would approve or not, and if they have their doubts, just call and ask. I'll leave my cell number with you."

"Won't you be in a meeting with your lawyer?"

"Yes, but he should be used to it by now; Tanya seemed to feel the need to call me every time I went to see him, which was mostly when she got a DUI or something like that. She seemed to get in a lot of trouble with the police. She has even had to spend some nights in jail before she was able to be bailed out. I would probably be a million dollars richer, had she never gotten arrested or ticketed."

"Oh." I honestly didn't know what to say to this, so I came up with this brilliant answer

"Yeah, so don't worry. You will also have a reasonably excuse; something that she did not have."

"Oh? And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"Simple, anything can be better than calling from a house that you live in, and have people who tend to your every need, that was actually one of the many things that she insisted on, to ask where the water is."

"She seriously did that?" I thought that this woman must be stupid for not wanting her own children, but I never thought that she was an idiot. I also would have never guessed that she was like that, considering Edward, Eddie, and Ethan.

"Yes, a few times actually." We both laughed at that, I tried to hide the fact that I was laughing at that, but I didn't as soon as he started laughing too.

We were still laughing, but not as much as before, when he stood from the rocking chair. He stepped aside.

"Sit." he commanded, but I instinctively went into stubborn mode

"No." he just stepped closer. The only thing that was in between us was Elissa., I could feel her gentle, carefree rise and fall of her chest against mine.

"Sit." he commanded again.

"Okay, have it your way." he stretched his arms out slightly, and I stepped back in protest, only to fall into the soft cushioning of the white rocking chair. I pouted at my loosing the mini battle. He seemed to be having a internal battle of his own, but soon came to a conclusion.

"Take my daughter Miss. Swan." I pouted a little more at him using my words against me, and he just placed her into my arms, his hand still on the bottle, waiting for me to adjust her to take it on my own. I debated with not taking the bottle at all, but decided against it quickly when I felt his breath on mine.

I took the bottle, and he stood up.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"I, uh... have to go take a shower. I'll come back here to take you and Elissa down to breakfast when I'm done."

before I could say anything to him, he practically ran out of the room; I have only known him for a about a day, but I didn't think that he was one to get flustered easily; it seemed like he could keep his aggravation down easily.

I just held Elissa close to my chest, and my thoughts immediately went to Edward. One thing I knew was certain: I was in way too deep now.

Soon, Edward came back into the room. His hair was wet, and looked like he had brushed it, and then just shook his head, disheveling it again. It looked right for him, then again any thing looked right on him; he was gorgeous.

He was wearing black slack and a white button-up shirt tucked into them with the top four or five buttons undone, showing off his perfectly sculpted chest. It looked like he had started to get dressed, but when he was almost done, just stopped, he even had his tie hanging around his neck, undone.

"If you want, you can pick something out for her to wear. All of her clothes are in the closet, and then she has some socks, onesies, and tights in the pink dresser, and all of her shoes are in the Armour." he laed her down in her bassinet, and them looked at me.

I could feel my eyes get wide.

"It _is_ Alice. We also had a baby shower- once again,Alice-but we got about a one-twentieth of what Alice bought her from that. Her closet is about as big as this room-if not bigger."

"Okay, and I'm gonna guess that Alice got her all dresses- other than the onesies, that I'm also going to guess are to go under the dresses."

"Wow, you know Alice all too well, but I picked up a few pairs of pants, and some colored onesies, and when I feel that it is completely safe, I'll give her a break from the dresses. Other than that, all she has is dresses, and sleepers."

"I should have known."

"Yes, well, do you want to, or would you prefer that I do it."

"No, I will.- Alice is supposed to come over today, right?"

"Yes, and to be safe, I would pick a dress, because I have no idea when to expect her, and I for one don't want to be around when she sees her in any thing but something that she got her, or approved of."

"Okay, a dress it is." I grumbled.

"I'll go get the boys ready, and then come back to take you to your room, and then, once you call me, to the kitchen."

"Call you?"

"Yes, call me." he handed me a cell phone that looked too new and expensive for me to be able to hold, let alone use, with out breaking it.

"What's that?" I asked him, not hiding the fear very well in my voice or face, and this made him chuckle a little.

"Its a cell phone."

"I realize that, but why are yo giving it to me?"

"Well, you are, I'll assume from what you asked earlier, wishing to take the children out sometimes, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then, I would feel better if I know that if something happens, you can call me, or someone else that can help."

"Okay, then why didn't you just have me go get a cell on my own, instead of getting one for me, I could have gotten one on my own. You've already spent too much money on me." I was rambling.

"Well, I didn't have one either, and when I got one, it was cheaper to just get two, and also, the plan that I then got for the two cell phones made the deal even better." he seemed a little smug by his answer.

"Fine." I grabbed the phone out of his hands, and looking at the front of it. It was an LG Shine.

"I got you the silver one, but if you want black, I have no problem with that."

"No, the silver is perfect."

"Alice and my numbers are already on there. It has unlimited texting; since that's pretty much the only way that Alice will talk on the phone, and don't worry about how many minutes you use. Also, you won't be paying for anything that has to do with that; including the ring tones that Alice will undoubtedly force you to put on it whether you like it or not."

"But-" I wined, and I knew that I sounded about two years old.

"No! You will take the phone, spend as much money as you possibly can on it, and will not complain about it!"

"Fine."I grumbled.

Then we looked at each other, and burst up laughing.

"You looked like Ethan when he was told that he wasn't old enough to have and i pod yet." My answer to that was to stick my tongue out at him, showing him just how mature I was.

I then went into the closet, and stopped dead I my tracks. He was right her closet was _huge._ It also looked like there wasn't enough room for all of the clothes that was in there.

I stepped out of the closet.

"Help me?" I squeaked

"I tried to warn you." he started to walk into the closet.

"Okay, its not supposed to be too bad today; no rain, and about 80, so how about... this with a pair of tights?" He held up a warm-looking pink dress that had a maroon ribbon wrapped around the middle, and about ¾ of the way to the left, there was a little bow.

"Perfect."

I turned a little corner in the closet, and came face-to-face with a pink 'dresser'. I don't think that it was _a_ dresser, but about four. I swallowed hard, now very worried to see my closet;knowing Alice, she would have taken full advantage of being able to get me clothes. The drawer closest to me looked safe enough, so I opened it, hoping to find everything that I needed in this one drawer, but had no such luck. The only things that were in there were tights, and there couldn't be just _white_ tights, _no_ there had to be about 20 different shades of pink here. I was grumbling under my breath - even I didn't understand what I was saying – and stomping over to Edward and tore the little dress from his hand, then stormed off back to the dresser.

I held the dress over the drawer of tights, trying to find a pair that went with the dress. None of these looked right, so I opened the next drawer, only to find more shades of pink that didn't match. Then I had an idea: I went to look in the bottom right drawer; knowing Alice, she would make what ever she wanted the easiest to get to, and then, invariably what she didn't care for at a less convenient area.

This was my favorite drawer. It held everything that I needed at the time: _white_ onesies,_white_ tights, and _white_ socks. Though the socks weren't _completely_ white, I was over joyed that there was actually plain white things in here.

"Yes!" it was pretty loud, but not loud enough to disturb Elissa, though I was beginning to think that nothing could disturb that baby.

My cheeks turned crimson when I heard a low, amused chuckle behind me.

"I'm now defiantly glad that I let you find that drawer on your own. If I didn't, I would have missed the pleasure of seeing your eyes light up with victory."

"It's Alice, I was halfway expecting the only drawer with reasonable clothes in it to be pad locked five times with Alice having all of the keys hanging from her neck at all times."

"You know?...I can see her doing that...Lets not give her any ideas, okay?"

"No problem here, I actually think that I will have to go get some reasonable clothes for myself soon."

"Why?" he seemed genuinely confused by this.

"Because I have a feeling that the only thing that is in that closet of mine is dresses that show a little too much skin than my body should show." my eyes widened once I realized what I had just said.

"I don't think I understand."

"Never mind." I was eager to get the topic off of the one that we were on at this moment.

"Not going to work. Now what so you mean 'much more skin than your body should show?'"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Bella, tell me. I am very stubborn, and not knowing the meaning behind someone's words is just too frustrating, and I will get the answer out of you one way or another, so it would just be easier on the both of us if you just tell me now."

"No, because you'll be just like Alice, and tell me that I am wrong to make me feel better, but the truth is that it only makes me feel worse knowing that someone that I care about would lie to me." only then did I realize what I had just said out loud at the end of my ramble; I had told him that I cared about him.

"Will you tell me if I promise on my children's lives to tell the truth?" his eyes were pleading, and I could tell that he was being sincere, though I couldn't imagine a world where a father who shows so much love for his children would joke about betting their lives with this.

"No."

"I'll give you anything that you want if you can prove that I lie about this. _Anything._" A million different things flashed through my mind as to what I could ask for should he lie_._

"Its...embarrassing to say, let alone unnecessary."

"I promise: nothing but honesty."

"Well,... I'm...not exactly..._pretty_." I bowed my head, embarrassed; expecting to hear something like 'duh'; something that would break my heart hearing from him.

But what happened was far from expected. It was the last thing that I was expecting.

He started laughing. Hysterically. I just stood there in shock, confused as to how this man could be laughing at me after what I had just told him.

"That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard; you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on in my entire life." he stared directly into my eyes, and I could see nothing but honesty, and I could tell that he wasn't lying to me, so I just stood there shocked. That was until I saw his face turn a slight pink, and he bowed his head in embarrassment this time, but it was my turn not too long after. I had just realized what he had just said.

I was then suddenly aware of his proximity more than ever. When he had sobered up enough to tell me what he just had, he had walked forward so that I could see into his eyes better; we were only inches away from each other, and then our eyes met. Uh oh, not a bright idea; I no longer remembered where I was; it was only he and I at that moment.

His eyes drifted down a little, and I liked my lips to try to calm my nerves. He leaned in a little closer, and now we were only centimeters apart, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips, and I licked my lips once more; trying to taste his sweet-smelling breath. It tasted as sweet as it smelled, and then all reason went down the drain.

I leaned in until our lips brushed one another's, and then that must have been more than he cold take, because his lips then crashed down onto mine. He took my bottom lip into his mouth, and sucked it greedily, but gentle. We stayed like this for a little, our lips moving with each other's, until we had to break for air, and even then, he just trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, and when we had both caught our breath enough, our lips crashed together again, but this time, he ran his tongue along my lip asking permission to enter my mouth, and I gladly obliged. Opening my mouth, and letting out tongues dance with one another. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his were around my waist, pulling each other closer.

I'm not sure how long we were like this, but when we did end, it was not what either of us wanted to do, or either of our decisions.

"I KNEW IT!!" Alice decided to show up early, how sweet of her. The shock of being caught broke us apart, and I felt the familiar blush creep up to my face, and I stepped away from Edward who looked very disappointed about that, and I immediately felt cold and alone without him holding me.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she was bouncing non-stop, and I decided that I would play along with her little game.

"You knew what, Alice?"

"You two!" this time I decided to make her mad, it may be a little fun.

"What about us?"

"What about you?" yes, it was working, she was getting mad.

"That's what I asked, is it not?"

"Yes, that's what you asked, but how can you not know what I am talking about? I just stood here and watched you two make out for about a half an hour, and you want to know what I was talking about?" she was mad, I have accomplished my goal., and I would have laughed, had it not been for the look that Edward had after she said that.

"Half-an-hour?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, half-an-hour, as in thirty minutes." she was acting like she was talking to a five year-old.

"Crap, I have to go, I'm going to be late." he went to button his shirt while rushing to get out of the room.

"What, no kiss goodbye?" this, of course, was Alice.

"Why would I want to give you a kiss goodbye?" I could tell that he had picked up on what I was doing to her, and went ahead and joined in.

"First of all: Ew. And second of all: I meant Bella!"

"I know you meant Bella, but if I give her a kiss goodbye, I wouldn't be doing so because I would not be leaving."

"Oh." her mouth formed a surprised o shape. "Okay then, good bye!" she added cheerfully.

"Bye." and then he was gone, going to finish the divorce.

"I knew it, I knew it , I knew it, I knew it" she showed no signs of stopping any time soon, so I let her continue on while I started to dress Elissa for the day.

She was still going on when I had Elissa dressed, so I turned to her, she didn't even look like she was out of breath like any normal person would be.

"Alice, I'm hungry, can you take me downstairs please? I still have no clue how to even get to my room."

she stopped to look over me, and only then did I realize that I was still in my tank top and pajammie pants.

"Okay, but instead, I'll make you and the boys' breakfasts while you take a shower, and before I do that, I'll pick out some clothes for you to wear today."

"Aliiiiiiice." I sounded like I was two and didn't get a toy that I wanted, but she just ignored me, and started on something else.

"I asume that you want to take the children somewhere since it's so nice out today."

"Yes, I was thinking about a park or something."

"Okay, we'll go and get the boys ready, and in their play clothes on our way to your room."

"Sounds great, and please, please, please, please,pleeeeeeeease let me wear jeans."

"But Bellaaaa."

"Pleeeeease."

"Fine" she pouted.

"Thank you , thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" we were at Eddie's room, and she knocked on it softly, and pointed to Ethan's room, silently telling me to tell him what we were doing today.

"Why are we going to the park?" he asked, curious.

"Well, I thought that we could go out and have a little fun together, and then have a picnic. We will be spending a lot of time together, so we should get to know each other."

"You mean, your staying, and you want to spend time with us?" he was obviously surprised by this.

"Yes, I know that I just met you guys yesterday, but now, I can't imagine my life without all of you in it."

"Bella, d-d...do ...you...l-love us?" he sounded like he was scared to ask me this, and I didn't have to think about it for a second. I smiled, and answered honestly.

"Yes." he smiled at this, and flinched forward, but then pulled back. It looked like he had wanted to give me a hug, so I just held my arms out, leaving the choice completely up to him. He smiled widely, and threw himself into my arms, and soon, I started to feel him shake, and it felt like he was crying; I just held him tighter to me.


	3. First Day: Part 2

**Nanny Chapter2: First Day: Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that was in any of the twilight saga.**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I have just had a lot of homework lately, and over the weekends that this story hasn't been posted, I have worked on it as much as possible. Once again, I am so sorry. Well, for those of you who are still reading, here you go:**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Do you want to go to the park, or just stay here?" I couldn't help but think that going to the park and just letting them play on their own would just make them think that I'm just took them there so that I wouldn't have to deal with them.

"I would kind of like to go to the park." he seemed hesitant, and in that moment, I made a promise to myself: This boy will be able to live like a little boy while I'm around.

"Well, we are going to have a lot of fun there, okay?" I saw how his smile turned from forced to genuine.

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll go get your sister, and then we'll go make a picnic together for later on."

"Okay!" he jumped up, and ran to his closet, and I walked our of the room.

"Alice?" I peeked my head into Eddie's room to see if Alice was still there, and she was. She jumped when I had said her name, she seemed a little flustered.

"Do you think that you could escort me to my room to get dressed; I have no idea where to go."

"Sure." she turned to Eddie "why don't you get dressed, and then head down to the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay," with that, Alice got up and headed towards me, and had that puppy dog look on her face, and I had to get her off of that track before she got into it too much.

"We're going to the park; can't I just wear my own clothes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." then I got an idea.

"Why?"

"Bella, don't start that."

"Why?" I was having a hard time controlling my laughter.

"Fine!" that was a lot easier than I thought.

"Thank you."

"But! You have to tell me _everything_? I want the sweet story with all of the gooey, melted chocolate, not censored. And don't you dare pretend that you have no idea what is going on."

"Fine. We kissed. There is not much more to tell except for the fact that he is paying me to help with his children, and I don't know for sure, but I don't really think that being involved with your boss is such a good idea, no matter how good that kiss was." my hand flew to my mouth after I said the last part; I had no intentions of telling her how much I liked that kiss.

"So,you like him?"

"No, I kissed him because I hate him." my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Good, because you two looked perfect together."

"Please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't, now get dressed." I went over to my suitcases, and grabbed out my favorite jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Yes, you do, and just so that you can't use this against me later, and say that I never told you not to: don't go off and play matchmaker."

"But, Bella, you two looked so perfect together."

"Please, Alice, he's my boss; if he thinks that we could be a couple, then so be it, but you are not allowed to get into the middle of it."

"Okay." that was too easy, she must be up to something. _Don't push it on her too hard, she may be of some help. She could convince Edward that dating you wouldn't be so bad, and I could all work out._ I thought, countering what I just thought, even though I would never admit that I thought that.

I continued to get dressed, and Alice was lost in thought the whole time, staring out of the window, looking like she was looking into the future (sorry, I had to add that.). Honestly, I was a little freaked by it. It seemed as if she knew that I was done, because she walked out of the room, I followed close behind so that I would not get lost. She led me into the kitchen where the boys were, and mumbled to me that she would get Elissa; she still seemed a little out of it.

"Okay, boys, what do you want for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, we are going to pack a lunch, and then have a picnic at the park."

"Oh."

"So, what kind of sandwiches do you two like?"

They both said peanut butter and jelly. So I went over to the fridge to get the jelly, assuming that whichever jelly that was in there would be the kind that they liked, but to my misfortune, there was both strawberry _and_ grape.

"Strawberry or grape jelly?"

"Grape." they said in unison.

"Ah, personally, I prefer strawberry."

"Daddy does, too." as Eddie said this, he had the same mischievous look that Alice had when she was up to something, but I decided to just ignore it, seeing how they were already afraid of whether or not I liked them.

After I had both jellies and the peanut butter out, I went to see what kind of fruit there was to have; there were apples, and grapes, and it looked as if the grapes have been opened by a little boy, so I held it up, and looked at them meaningfully, not think about what I was doing. They both looked scared, so I opened the bag and popped a grape into my mouth, and then sat the bag on the table in between them.

"There best out of the bag, aren't they?"

They didn't answer, so I decided to go on.

"I used to sneak into the fridge and eat them all of the time, especially when I was told not to. When I was little, my mom would put them on the top shelf of the fridge so that I couldn't reach them, made me really mad. Then, when I was tall enough to reach the op shelf, she would just buy grapes for me and then, an bag that I had to save. It worked, and then when I went to live with my dad when I was seventeen, he always wondered where the grapes went. That was until he came home early and caught me eating them out of the bag. He started laughing, and then would stop by the store every other day to get another bag of grapes."

"Really?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, how about, on the way to the park, we stop by the store and pick up a few bags of grapes for the park?" Their faces lit up immediately.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I confirmed.

"What sounds like a plan?" Alice asked as she walked into the room.

"Bella's gonna take us to the store and we are gonna get grapes!" He sounded like he was just told that he could have anything that he wanted for dinner; I had the feeling that they were never taken to the store just to get something for them to have as a treat.

"See, I told you that you would like her."

"Okay, I hope you will be joining us Alice; I haven't the slightest idea where the park is."

"Actually, I have to get to the studio, but I can lead you guys there."

"Okay, what time will you be back. So that you can lead us back home?

"Um, not until about 7:00, but Edward should be home from his attorney's office at about one; I'm sure he could do the honors."

"Okay."

I was finished with the picnic by now, so we headed for the door to get our jackets just in case. I put Elissa into her car seat that was in a midnight blue Ferrari, and then looked on the driver's seat and found the key and a note laying on the seat.

The first thing that I did was to read the note to make sure that I was supposed to drive this car.

_Thank you._

_I got a ride to my appointment, and I will get a ride to the park that Alice will lead you to after so that I can spend a little time with the four of you._

_Edward. _

I got the boys bucked in in their car seats as well, and then fallowed Alice to the park. It wasn't too long of a drive, and I enjoyed it. The boys and I talked the whole time.

_Flashback_

"_How about we get to know more about each other. We will be spending a lot of time with each other, and I would like to know more about my possible soon to be best friends. So what do you say?"_

"_How old are you?" this was Eddie._

"_I am 20; what about you guys?"_

"_I'm 5." Eddie again._

"_I'm 3." Ethan seemed a little shy about this, but not hesitant, so this pleased me; at least he trust me to not be like his mother._

"_Ah. Is it my turn to ask a question,now?"_

"_Okay." a little shy voice came._

"_Cool, now... let's see.... Got it! What's your favorite animal?"_

"_Tiger!" Eddie seemed very out going._

"_What about you Ethan?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Okay, then what animals do you like?"_

"_Um...monkeys, lions, and bear."_

"_Me too. Okay, its your turn to ask a question, Eddie."_

"_Are we at the park yet?" I let out a little laugh at his question before I answered._

"_I think so, ah, yes, we are here."_

"_Can we play?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Yay!" an with that, they started to unbuckle themselves from their seats and ran to the playground._

"_Well, it looks like its just you and me now." she giggled a little._

_End flashback_

I grabbed her and her carrier from the car and then grabbed the bag filled with our lunch, locked the car and headed to the grass area where I could watch the boys playing.

I spread out a blanket and then lay Elissa on it, out of her carrier.

"There, isn't that better?"

With that, my phone rang. It took me a little while to figure out that it was mine.

"Hello?"

"Hi." a velvety voice came from the other end, and I could tell that I had a smile on my face almost instantly.

"Hey Edward."

"Are you at the park?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be there in about five seconds."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye."

About a minute later I saw him running towards the blanket.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"So, how was your morning?" just then, I looked at the phone and saw that it was noon.

"Perfect, yours." it wasn't a lie either, my morning _was_ perfect.

"Started off perfect, then got boring, and then it ended with me being anxious."

"Anxious, why?" at this, I thought I saw a little bit of a blush creep up to his face, but I never got my answer.

"Daddy!" they boys tackled him down, giving him a hug.

"Hey, how are my boys?"

"Good."

"Good, that's it? You are at the park, shouldn't you be a little bit better than 'good'?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ethan no longer seemed shy, and I was happy about that.

"Are you boys hungry?"

Ethan and Eddie both said yes, but Edward didn't say anything. I just handed Ethan and Eddie a grape peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and then handed Edward a strawberry one as well as my self. I got out two of the bags of grapes, and gave the younger boys one, and then opened one up for my self and Edward to share.

Edward looked at me, silently asking what all of this was about.

"What? We had an interesting conversation this morning, and you never did eat breakfast." I blushed when I realized why he hadn't eaten breakfast; he chuckled, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Ah, so the conversation included me?"

"Yes, your name was mentioned, well, actually, what was mentioned was 'daddy', but I think that that would count."

"What was this conversation about, exactly?"

"Well, I asked the boys which jelly they would prefer, and they said grape; I told them that I prefer strawberry, and then Eddie said 'so does daddy', and if I may say, he also had that little look that Alice has when she is up to something."

"You will find that he is a lot like Alice, but thank god, he isn't like her with shopping."

"That's good."

"Yes, yes it is. What about the grapes?"

"The grapes? Oh! The grapes. Well, when I went into the fridge to get some fruit to pack, I saw the bag of grapes, and when I held the bag up, they looked so guilty and sorry, and I didn't think that it was so bad, so I told them about me and grapes when I was younger."

"And what is that story?" I blushed.

"Come on,it can't be that bad."

"Its not."

"Then tell me."

"You'll laugh."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Just tell me. Please?" he gave me the puppy dog eyes; he looked like he was 2 instead of 21. I gave in. How could I say no to that face?

"Fine. When I was little, my mom would put grapes in the bottom drawer of the fridge, and I would always get to them. That was until she put them on the top shelf of the fridge; I would still get into them, but not as much because of the hassle of getting a chair to reach them. When I got tall enough to reach the top shelf without a chair, she moved them back to the bottom drawer. By that time, the grapes wouldn't last longer than a day, so she would buy me a separate bag every time she would get grapes. Then, when I moved to my dad's house he just happened to have grapes, and then caught me eating them. After that, he would stop by the store every other day just to get me a bag of grapes." by the end of my, story, my face was beat red, and Edward was laughing.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." I pouted.

"I.. I'm sorry, its just that you... you looked so cute it was hard." he was getting his laughter under control, but he was still fighting a smile.

I could hear little giggles and whispers too. I looked over at the boys and the immediately stopped whispering and I could see that they were trying to hide their smiles too.

"Are you two done with lunch?"

The both nodded their heads.

"Well, then why don't you go off and play for a little while longer before we leave."

They didn't hesitate a second; they both just bolted up and ran for the jungle gym. I expected for them to continue with their game that they had been playing for a while now, but they just sat under the slide and talked.

"They're up to something." Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, all three of them."

"Three?"

"Alice."

"Ah..."

I don't know what the boys are up to, but I have a feeling that I know what Alice is up to."

"And what may that be?"

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure...", he was leaning towards me a little, and then his eyes dropped down to my too full lips.

"Does it have something to do with this?"

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, and when we broke off for air, I finally remembered his question.

"Yes." I squeaked.

He then crashed his lips to mine once more, and my hands went to his hair, pulling him closer to me. His hands went to the small of my back, holding me up, and pulling me closer to him as well.

When we broke for air again, I found that I was laying on my back with Edward hovering over me, trailing his lips along my neck. Suddenly, he pulled away from me, and I felt rejection wash over me until I heard a baby scream. I looked over at Elissa just to see that Edward had her in her arms, searching around with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfect, listen." I did, and I immediately heard that the baby was still screaming, and looking around, I could see that we were the only ones there.

"Where..." I drifted off when I saw it.

"Edward! Look!"

"What?! Where is it?"

"Over there." I pointed over to the bundles of blankets.

"Stay here with Elissa." he said to me, then he turned over to the boys.

"Eddie, Ethan! Come over here and stay with Bella." with that, he put Elissa into my arms, the boys were running towards me, and Edward was running towards the bundles of blankets.

E.P.O.V.

I reached the bundle of blankets, only to find that it was two bundles of blankets, and to go along with each blanket, there was a baby.

I expected there to be a baby, but t_wo_?

I ran my hand through my hair, and then I saw that there was an envelope in between the babies. I grabbed it and opened it, desperate to see what it said.

_I am sorry._

_I can see that you are capable of loving these children and that you have the money to be able to take care of them. They are healthy, I promise._

_They have no names, for I was afraid that if I were to name them, I would end up keeping them. I am not able to care for these two, and I will forever be sorry that I am not able to do so. I am doing it this way so that I will not be ably to meet with them in the future, however much I want to. Please, if you must tell them that you two are not their parents, then don't tell them that I didn't want them, because I do. I want these two with all of my heart, I am just not capable of it. They were born two days ago, and have no problems what so ever. You will not be able to find any records of them ever have been born, for they were not born in a hospital; my father is a retired doctor and looked over them himself. If you do not wish to take them, I am here, waiting for you to leave, if you do not want them, then leave without them, and I will find someone else to care for them._

_Again, I am so sorry._

I pulled out my cell, and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice! I need you to go to the store, pick up two car seats for newborns, and bring them to the park. Don't ask questions, just do it, and I'll explain if I still have to when you get here."

"Boy or girl?"

"What?"

"Do you need car seats for a boy or girl?" I looked down at the blankets, and saw that one was blue, and one was pink, so I hoped that it meant that one was a boy, and one was a girl.

"One of each."

"Ten minutes." and with that, she hung up.

Ten minutes? Oh well, never doubt Alice.

"Bella?" I yelled loud enough for he to hear me.

"Yes?" her voice still rung like bells, but it had panic strung through it.

"Could you come and help me real quick?"

She didn't answer, but I heard her gasp next to me.

I bent over, and picked up the baby in the blue blanket and handed it to her, then picked up the baby in the pink one, and we started for the blanket where my children were still sitting on.

Once the two new babies were on the blanket that we were all on, I pulled out the note that I had put in my pocket, and handed it to Bella. She read it, and had a shocked look on her face the whole time; the same one that I had undoubtedly still had planted on my face.

"Why..."

"I don't know." I put my head in my hands.

"They're so adorable."

"Yes, they are.... what shall we name them?"

"We?"

"Yes, we, I think that they are just as much yours as they are mine." they were, and that delighted me to no end.

"I don't know any other names that start with an 'E'."

"Haha, very funny. That was something that my mother and I did when I was about 10. we were in the car, and we decided to name off all of the names that started with an 'E' because both of our names start with an 'E'. what about a 'B'?"

"A 'B'? Why 'B'?"( haha all letters: A B Y B.)

"I don't know, it was an idea, what would you want to name them if we were to name them with 'B's?"

"Um, probably Bethany, and Bryant."

"That didn't take you too long."I joked

"Yes, well that's what happens when you are with Alice and you are bored." I chuckled, somehow, everything that comes out of her mouth seems vitally important, like I would die if I didn't hear it. Maybe is just that I would die if I didn't hear her voice.

"Okay, so Bethany and Bryant it is."

"What? Why?"

"Why not? They are very nice names and fit them perfectly. Just like your name fits you perfectly, and mine fits myself; not to mention my mother, Esme's name fits her-" I would have gone on, but I was stopped with the softest thing, second only to Bella's lips, touching my lips. I looked and saw that an arm was attached to what must have been the finger that was still on my lips; I fallowed the arm to find that it was attached to Bella, I instantly smiled when I saw her.

"They are perfect names, but don't you think they will feel left out if their names don't start with 'E's too?" I just shook my head, and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, they can be named Bethany and Bryant." I kissed the fingers that were still being held to my lips as a thank you., then took her hand from my mouth and held it with my own.

"Tell me!" I turned around and saw Alice.

I gestured with my hand towards the two new babies.

"Meet Bethany and Bryant."

"Wait, there's 1...2...3...4...5?" she pointed at each one as she counted.

"Yes, Alice there are 5 children here." Bella sounded as if she where talking to a 1 year old, and I started laughing, but I stopped when Alice hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt!" now Bella started laughing, so I started again; we both stopped at the same time when we saw Alice's glare.

"Okay, there are 5 children. Why are there 5 children?"

"Well, Alice, when two people love each other very much-" I was trying not to laugh, but I no longer had to try when Bella was cut off by a high pitch scream.

"Ahhhhhhh! I mean why are there 5 children with -what's this?" Bella had put the letter in Alice's hands, and Alice started reading it immediately.

"That's the letter that was with them." she told her.

"Awwwww, that's so sad."

"Yes, it is. Where are the car seats that I asked you to get?"

"Their in the trunk of the Ferrari. Do you want me to take the boys home or would you like me to take Beth and Bry home?"

"Beth and Bry? Beth, I guess I can understand, but _Bry_?"

"What's wrong with Bry?" Alice pouted.

"It sounds like your calling him something like, like - well, I don't exactly know! But it sounds weird."

"Alice, he is her child, and if she doesn't want him to be called Bry, then you will not call him Bry, okay?"

"My child?" Bella sounded like this came as a shock to her, which I could understand how it was."

"Yes, your children." I stated simply.

"Why? Shouldn't they be yours? Your already a parent, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"What?"

"I said that you are a parent; you have two beautiful children who somehow look a lot like you."

"Help me?" she gave up; I must admit that I don't think that I would have let her get out of this one.

"Of course, though I don't see how you would need any help."

"Well, I would always appreciate help from their daddy." I smiled at this; I would finally be able to say 'our children' and talk about Bella and myself. Something I was hoping I could do since the first moment I saw her.

"Of course." she blushed and turned her head down, no doubt she realized that she just named me as the father of her children, and she saw what that could imply, I hoped that it was because she felt the same, but I did not want to get my hopes up.

"Let's get back so that I can set up the boys' old cribs for tonight, or until Alice gets their rooms done." I was talking mostly to Bella, not even realizing that Alice was still here. Bella an I both jumped when we heard her gasp, and then start yelling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked Bella.

"Edward!" Alice yelled at me, I honestly had no clue what I did wrong. I glanced over at Bella's face, and she looked like she was just as confused as I was.

"I don't mind." Bella answered after giving Alice a few looks questioning her sanity with all of them.

"How about Alice takes Eddie, Ethan, and Elissa home so that we can stop be the police station, and see if we would be able to care for them."

"Okay, I like that idea."

"Good, well let's go get the car seats out of the Ferrari and into Alice's Porsh. Then we'll get the car seats out of the trunk and set them up in the Ferrari."

"Sounds great. I do have a question though: Alice, why did you put the car seats in the trunk?"

"Well, I didn't know what Edward was up to this time" she said defensively.

"Okay, well, why don't we have Alice watch the children and you and I rearrange the car seats?"

"Sounds good to me." I said standing up. Alice threw her keys to me, and I held out my hand to help Bella up, and when she took it, I felt that electrical shock shoot through out my body; the same thing that I felt every time our skin made contact with each others. I wonder if she can feel it too.

I pulled up her light body and then we headed off to the cars- still holding hands. It felt right, if I wasn't so aware of everything that she did, I wouldn't have even noticed that we were holding hands.

I went to the trunk of her Ferrari and pulled out the two boxes that had the car seats on them, pulled the seats out and then put the boxes into Alice's trunk.

"What was that for?" she asked, nothing but curiosity ringing through her tone.

"Honestly, I have no idea; maybe I wanted her to be mad at me, or maybe I just didn't want to leave them in your car." I didn't realize what I just said until the words were out of my mouth, and I mentally kicked myself for it.

"No." her tone was final.

"But I already bought it and its perfect for you."

"No! This had to have cost a fortune! This is not mine!"

"Yes it is.... Please?" I used the full force of my eyes, giving her puppy dog eyes; I could see that she was cracking and I could also see that she knew it and hated the fact that she was. I felt bad about doing this to her, she didn't deserve to treated like everybody else; she was like nobody else, and hated that I was treating her like this, but I knew that she loved this car, and if she didn't yet, then she would soon.

I soon saw determination flicker into her sparkling brown eyes making them shine even more.

"No." she stated simply, the determination that was in her voice matching the determination in her eyes.

"Yes." I said back trying to get as much finality into my voice as possible.

"No."

"Yes. Did you know that you are very stubborn?"

"No. Yes I did know that I am stubborn."

"HA! You said yes."

"No."

"Yes you did, and you know it."

"Not about the car." I was now trying to hide my laughter; she looked like she was two years old instead of 20.

"I said nothing about the car; I just said that you said yes." by now, the seats were all in the spots that we decided on before, and Bella and I were standing in front of each other about two inches apart. After I said this, her face scrunched up into a pout.

Before I even realized what I was doing or how it happened, our lips were moving hungrily together; the electricity that shot through me was maddening, intoxicating. I would gladly die if I were to be able to stay like this until I _did _die.

Somewhere inside of me told me that it was wrong, and that I was paying her to watch my children, and that it may seem as if I am paying her to treat me like this.

For the second time that day, this wonderful moment was interrupted by Alice. We have known each other for about a day, kissed three times, and all three times, we were interrupted.

"We better get go-- oh, sorry!" Alice was walking up to us, and then turned around; heading the other direction.

"Alice, its fine. Could you just get the boys home, please?"

"Sure, and once again, I'm soooooo sorry."

"Its fine. The boys."

"Okay. Boys!...." after she yelled for the boys, I tuned her out.

"This isn't really going too well, is it?" I asked my Bella. _**My**__ Bella_...I like it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that every time I get to kiss you, we are interrupted."

"Yes, I guess I understand what you mean. What do you say we get the little ones into the car?"

"Yes, lets go get three of our children." She looked up at me, and I could see her eyes fill up with tears; I started to panic. _What did I say? Is she hurt? _I thought things along these lines until I saw that her eyes were dancing with pure joy.

"Really?" this seemed to mean so much to her. I didn't think that she would enjoy it, but once again, she took me by surprise.

"Well, if we share two of them. Why shouldn't we share all of them?"

"They are your children; you are paying me to help you out with them." I hope she didn't notice how I flinched when she said this.

"I would say that I would stop paying you, but then you would be at a loss for money. I would also say that you and I could share my money , but I don't see you taking that too well."

"Edward," she sighed, and she sounded so defeated, I think my heart broke at just hearing her sound so hurt.

If I thought it hurt to hear her sound so hurt, the next words that came out of her mouth crushed me.

"You are paying me! Doesn't that sound wrong to you in the slightest? Please, give me a week. I would like to stay, I love Ethan, Eddie,and Elissa like they are my own already. Eddie is finally talking to me, and Ethan is not as terrified. I won't leave the job. It would break their hearts if I stay for a day, and then just up and leave like Tanya did. Let me think us through, and then I will get back to you."

I was now holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Bella, don't leave, please. I have never felt this way before, I am sorry, please, don't leave."

"I never said that I would leave, even if you wanted me to. I just, I've never felt this way before either, and it scares me; I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, but I've been hurt so badly before, and I don't want it to happen to me again; especially because it would be so much worse this time."

"I could never hurt you, I don't even think that I could. Every time I see you, I forget everything- everything but you. If I see a little pain in your eyes, I can feel the pain shoot through my body; I don't even know what it is, and I am in pain just because you are. Bella, please, I can't live without you- even for a little while."

"Edward, you won't be living without me, in fact, you will, technically, be living with me. I just,,, I think it's a little too fast, I like you, I really do, and like I said before, it scares me; I've never felt this way before, and I think I need a little time to think this through."

I couldn't find it in me to speak; I just nodded, and walked the short distance to the babies. I bent down, and picked up Bethany, handed her to Bella, and then did the same for Bryant. I bent down one last time and picked up my baby, my daughter, my Elissa.

We walked to the car in silence, and I strapped in Elissa before taking Bryant from Bella to strap him in while Bella did the same to Bethany.

I stepped over to the passenger side, only to be met with Bella starting to open up the door, and then starting to get in.

"What are you doing?" my voice sounded hollow, even to me.

"Getting into the car?" her answer sounded more like a question.

"No, its your car, your driving."

"Edward." she whined, and had the cutest look on her face, I just looked away, it hurt to think that she didn't want me like that.

"No. your driving." I all but growled.

She grumbled, but walked (more like stomped) to the rivers side, "Fine."

The ride to the police station was silent, and it seemed as though even the babies felt the need to keep it silent.

The police said that because of the letter that was left with the babies, and there was no way to find the mother, that we could adopt them. We filled out their birth certificates stating their names and that Bella and I were their parents, however, we would still have to go to court to make them ours officially.

The ride to the house was the same: silent, and almost uncomfortable. I felt hallow the whole time, like I wasn't there.

Luckily, Alice had thought to get some bassinets on the way home, so I wouldn't have to go into the attic at this time; or any time soon for that matter. I'm sure that the twins would be staying in either Bella, Elissa, or my room until Alice finished their rooms.

"The rest of the night passed in a blur, and when I fell asleep, it was restless, and when I finally gave up on sleep at about 11:00, I went into Elissa's room where all of the babies were, and just sat in the rocking chair cuddling a sleeping Elissa in my arms. The next thing I knew it was morning.


	4. Fix This Mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that also are in the twilight series; they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N I know that this chapter isn't as long as the others, but it contains a lot of liformation, so, yeah.....on with the story!**

**Nanny**

**Chapter 3: Fix this mess**

**B.P.O.V.**

Last night was the worst night of my life. I lost the fight to my tears as soon as my head hit the pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

The first thing that I did when I woke up was to go into the now shared nursery, and what I saw made my heart break.

Edward was sleeping in an awkward position on the rocking chair with Elissa being held protectively in his arms. I then had tears falling down my face again, though these were silent tears.

I went over to the twins-_my _twins, _our_ twins. They were sleeping peacefully in the bassinets that once belonged to Eddie and Ethan. Bethany was in Eddie's because his was all white; they didn't know the sex of the baby until he was born.

I went over to Edward and took Elissa to put her sleeping form into her crib; I movement didn't wake her, but Edward shot up in the chair.

"Bella?" I just went over to him and crashed my lips to his. By the time we broke from each other, I was straddling his waist, and we were both breathing heavily.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"The only thing that I am completely sure of is that last night was the most painful night in my entire life."

"Bella, I understand if you think that it is too soon-if I wasn't experiencing it myself, I would say so too."

"Edward, what is it?"

"I..I think I'm in love with you."

"Edward, I think that I may love you too; that's what scared me so much. I've known you for a day and a half, and yet I have never felt this strongly for anybody before in my life."

"I have never felt like this in my entire life, and I don't think that it is possible to just ignore it, or forget it. I would never have gotten over this little one day trip with you, but I would have respected your wishes, and stayed away; no matter how much it would have hurt."

"I lied before, I no longer think that I love you, I know that I do."

"I love you too, my Bella."

Just then, we heard some gurgling, and snapped our heads to the sound; it was Elissa. She had woken up, and was just looking at us.

"Hey, Princess. Thank you for helping daddy get through last night." she just giggled, and Edward picked her up.

Just then, Bryant started to cry, so I went over to him and lifted him into my arms so that he would stop crying, but then Bethany started crying also. I gave Edward a helpless look, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Eddie, wanna hold Elissa?" soon, I heard little footsteps come running into the room. When he got to the door, he went and sat in the rocking chair, and waited patiently.

"Okay, remember that you have to hold her head, and don't move."

"I remember."

"Okay, here, place this under your arm." Edward put a pillow under Eddie's arm, then lay Elissa in his arms. Eddie's face lit up right away.

Edward then grabbed the foot rest that was moved off to the side, and place it in front of Eddie so that he could be right there so that nothing happened to Elissa. Then, he went over to beth, and lifted her into his arms, and she stopped crying almost immediately; she was still fussing, so were Elissa and Bryant, so I went over to the intercom, and asked for three bottles.

I stood there,admiring my new family. I have known them for all of two days, and they are already closer to me than my blood family.

**E.P.O.V**

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I was wondering, if .... uhh ... you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" I felt like I was thirteen again.

"I think I will be accompanying you to dinner almost every night; I live here now remember?" I forgot about that, but this is not what I wanted; I wanted a date with the woman whom I already loved.

"I mean, uhh, like a date. I'll take you out to dinner, then we can maybe go to the movies or something." I was still a little nervous, though I kind of felt stupid asking her to go on a date with me when I already confessed my love to her.

"Daddy, I wanna go to the movies too." I heard Bella's melodic laugh.

"Why don't we all go, and then you and I, Edward, can go alone some other time." my heart sank a little; it wasn't that I didn't want my children to come along, it was that I wanted to have Bella all to my self.

"That sounds okay to me." I lied.

"Okay, is there anything playing that you want to see?" Bella asked nobody in particular.

"Magagasar 2! Magagasar 2!" Eddie shouted, and then pouted a little when Bella and I laughed at his speech; he knew how to say it correctly- I've heard him talk about seeing this movie before.

"Say it right, and we'll see it." I compromised.

"Madagascar 2." he said with little puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, go get dressed, then get your brother, and have him do the same. Then, meet Bella and I downstairs." I instructed, and he ran out of the room.

"What shall we do about the younger ones?" Bella asked; she looked a little apprehensive about leaving them with just anyone, but didn't want to take them into the theater.

"They can visit their grandma and grandpa."

"Are you sure that they wont mind watching three infants?"

"Do _you_ mind watching three infants, a three-year-old _and _a five-year-old?" I retorted.

"No, but now they will be watching their granddaughter while her nanny is on a date with said granddaughter's father and his sons, and a set of newborn twins, whom they know nothing about."

"Well, that was..._interesting_."

"You must admit, it sounds a little soap operaish." I started laughing at her words.

"Soap operaish?" I asked when I calmed down enough to speak.

"Yes, that is what I said, are you going to admit it or just stand there and laugh at me?" after she said this, her bottom lip jutted out, and before I knew it, I was on the other side of the room, connected to Bella's lips with my own.

I was lost in the kiss, and I only gained coherency after we broke apart for breath.

"They will have no problem with watching their grandchildren- all of them."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, I guess, but I don't have a problem staying and watching them."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you would mind doing so; you won't have to."

We decided to get some essentials for the twins until Alice could get them a wardrobe that could last them two years before the move.

The movie was...._interesting_ to say the least. The whole time, I was greatly aware of Bella sitting right next to me. All I wanted to do was reach out and bring her onto my lap, or kiss her- anything to just _touch_ her again.

After the movie, Eddie and Ethan were hungry( apparently a large popcorn for them to share and two boxes of candy for each of them weren't enough), so we grabbed some Chinese food on our way out of the mall where the theater was located.

By the time we got home and everyone had eaten, it was time for the boys to go to bed; the younger ones were staying the night at my parents' house. Bella came with me to tuck the boys into bed- if someone saw how we acted, they may think that we were all a family, which, in a way, we are.

"Come with me, I'll share my secret stash with you." as I said this, I grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her to the stairs.

When we got into the kitchen, she stopped, but I continued to pull her to my stash.

"Where exactly is your stash?" she asked.

"In the basement; the boys don't go down there, so I decided to make it my own personal getaway. It was mostly to get away from Tanya when the boys were asleep or at my parents' house." Just then, I opened the door, and stepped inside, silently telling her to go first.

"Wow, this is nothing like what I would have expected to see the basement to look like." she sighed in amazement.

"I wouldn't know how other people would react to it; you are the only other person besides me that has seen it. I did all of this on my own."

"By yourself? As in no help?"

"Exactly. I needed something to do at night while the boys were asleep, and I was all alone." I started to walk into the little 'kitchen', and Bella followed.

"There is pretty much anything that you could want in there." I said, gesturing to the large fridge.

"So, anything that I want is your 'secret stash'?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I said, chuckling a bit.

"It's like an apartment."

"Well, sometimes I would sleep in here because my bed was being occupied by someone else."

"You would sleep on the couch?"

"No, I have a bed down here as well. It's actually more comfortable than my bed upstairs, but I wanted to be as close to the children as possible."

"Don't get mad at me, but I have a question."

"What is it?" of course, I wouldn't get mad at her, I don't think that that is possible.

"Well, has the thought ever occurred to you that Eddie, Ethan, and Elissa may not be yours?"

"With how much Tanya slept around, that thought always presented itself into my thoughts, but as soon as they were born I no longer had a doubt that they were mine; they look too much like me."

"They do."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Last night, you said that you had been hurt so badly before, what did you mean?" she hesitated and gnawed on her lip.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I... I want to, but I don't think that I can yet."

"That's okay, I'll listen when you are able to tell me, and if change your mind about wanting to tell me, I won't mind. I was just curious, and I think that my main question has been answered; it wasn't just a heartbreak."

She walked up to me, and kissed me passionately, and I kissed her back with equal force. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she eagerly opened her mouth to let me in. I explored her mouth until her tongue started to move against mine, asking for her turn. I fought to keep my tongue still so that she could explore my mouth, wanting to give her the pleasure that I just had tasting her. Though I could never see how she could feel for me as much as I do her.

Soon, we ended up watching a movie, we didn't do much watching; I don't even know what movie I had put on.

"I...I was sixteen, and I was walking home from school." she stuttered. I turned to face her, knowing that she was going to tell me what happened. "It never bothered me that sometimes I would have to walk; we lived pretty close to the school, and it was only on Fridays." I was silent, and trembling with anger- I knew what was coming. "I was just a block away from my house, when I passed a group of four men. They smelled of alcohol, and as I passed, two of them stopped, and the other two were slowing down." I saw her eyes glaze over, and knew that she was either watching what had happened to her, or living it again.

"'Hey there' the closest one called. I mumbled hello in return- a knee-jerk reaction. I started walking faster, feeling that if I just walked away, they would leave me alone. They started to yell for me to stop; to wait for them, but I continued walking. I turned the corner, even though it was not where I was supposed to turn, and was met with a dead end. I saw a place where I could hide; I couldn't turn around, they were now following me. I went quickly to hide, but right before I got there, two of the men stepped out of where I was planning to hide, and stopped me dead in my tracks. I was surrounded." She was trembling now, and it hurt too much to see her like this as well as to hear it.

"Bella, you can stop if you want to, I understand what happens, and I honestly don't think that I could stand to hear it, but if you think that it will help for you to talk about it, I'll listen."

"Th..the guy in f...f...front was smirking, and I kn..knew that he was enjoying himself already, a...and that he would en...enjoy what he was going to d...do to m...me even m...more. H...h...he shoved me d...down, and the others h...held me down. I tried t...to get away, b...b...but they were t...to s...s...strong. Th...th...they took turns, and I a...a...a...accepted what w...w...was going to h..happen, but it didn't make it h...h...hurt any less. I...i...i..." she never finished what she was going to say, and I was glad. I don't know if I could hear anymore. She started crying, and I wanted to hold her, but I knew that after someone goes through that it's hard for them to accept any contact.

"Bella, come here?" I left the choice up to her, and would understand if she wasn't able to, but she did, and that made me the happiest guy on earth.

"Bella, that will never happen again, you know how I know that?"

"H...h...h...how?"

"Because you won't ever be alone; I'll always be here, well, until you don't want me any more." how could she want me? She is _beautiful,_ and, and, just _perfect_, and I'm just _me_. What did I ever do that deserved this.

"Never." she vowed, but it was hard to believe her.

"I...i have a question." I asked warily.

"What is it?"

"How is it that you can handle so much contact with me after...after." I couldn't bring myself to say it. The thought of seeing my angel broken, crying, and used was painful.

"Honestly, I don't know. It could be that I love you and when I'm around you, I automatically feel better." this made me feel tremendous.

"That's good. You have a way of doing that to me as well. If you ever feel uncomfortable because of what I am doing, tell me to stop; I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all around me."

"I don't think that that is possible."

"Almost anything is possible. The thing that makes that 'almost' belong there is that I will never stop loving you; it's impossible for me to."

"I like hearing that." she laughed.

"I love hearing you happy." murmered as I went in slowly for a kiss. She wasn't having that; she crashed her lips to mine, and I was lost once again.

I don't know how long we kissed, but somehow we ended up cuddleing on the large couch. She started to fall asleep, so I picked her up and took her to the bed. I would give her some space, and not stay in bed with her. The couch was pretty comfortable as well.

I was about to leave, but she grabbed my wrist before I could get away.

"Stay." she mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Please, don't leave me." she whimpered. I couldn't say no to that, nor did I want to. I crawled into the bed, and pulled her close to me when I saw the tears start to fall.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. I won't leave you. I promise." I just held her, and soon enough, her crying slowed, and she fell asleep.


	5. Beautiful

**Nanny**

**Chapter 4: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the ideas that Stephanie came up with.**

**E.P.O.V.**

As her breathing slowed, I started to think about what happened today, or yesterday. It was nearly midnight before she stopped crying, and then about a half hour later, she finally fell asleep. The only reason that I was happy about her falling asleep was that she was peaceful-at least I hoped so.

I, however, wasn't able to close my eyes without seeing that image in my mind. The only thing that kept the horrible picture of my Bella lying on the hard ground, broken and in so much pain, was the image of her in her sleep.

It was about 2:00 in the morning, and I was battling with my eyelids so that I wouldn't have to see that image.

"Edward." Bella murmured. I looked at her to see if she had woken, where I saw that she was talking in her sleep.

She said my name again, but this time it was a moan, and a very seductive one at that. I gasped as the need overtook me. There was no doubt that I was very hard at the moment. She started to grind her hips into me. Just that felt so good; I began fantasizing about how this would feel were she to be conscious. The feeling of her walls tight around me.

When I realized that I was grinding my hips against hers, I froze. I thought I heard her whimper, but brushed it off as I ran into the bathroom. I didn't feel right...relieving the pleasurable discomfort the way most men did, so I decided to freeze my discomfort away by jumping into a cold shower.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call from the bedroom. I hadn't expected her to wake up, and was afraid that she would start crying again, so I jumped out of the shower, the pain from my erection still there, but it wasn't greatly visible.

I wrapped a towel hastily around my waste, and ran to Bella.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you normally take showers at three in the morning?"

"No, normally I don't, but I had a little problem." just then, she looked at me, and seemed dazed. I walked over to her, and only remembered that I was only in a towel when I saw the beautiful pink inflame her face. She leaned into me, and then pulled away quickly after letting out a gasp.

"Geez! Your fr-" she stopped there and her blush became more prominent. "Oh." This time it was my turn to blush.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you feel more comfortable." I told her, not wanting to leave her alone, but realizing how uncomfortable this situation must be for her. I wouldn't dare let her know that it was because of what she did in her sleep that gave me the erection in the first place.

"I would rather you stay if you don't have a problem with that."

"That is no problem at all. I'm sorry." I told her sincerely. A look of confusion spread across her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"What are you sorry for?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Bella, you woke up at three in the morning to find that I had to take a cold shower, and your asking me why I'm sorry?"

"The way that I see it, you have nothing to be sorry for in the first place, seeing as I was obviously the reason why you had to take that cold shower."

"How do you know I don't have some magazines under my bed?" I joked.

"Your too much of a gentlemen to have any; if you did, I don't think that you would be relieving yourself in the shower. I was also probably grinding against you." okay, right on the mark.

"How did you know?"

"Well, seeing as how I have been told that I do many strange things in my sleep, and I was having a very nice dream about you, as well as waking up to thing that you were taking a cold shower, I figured humping was just another thing to add to that list." she was slightly flustered, but still managed to answer slightly nonchalantly.

"And your okay with this?" I asked warily. I hope she wasn't revolted by my involuntary actions.

"Edward, I was the one grinding into you, remember? Besides, it's a little flattering to know that I inflict these actions from you; I never would have thought that _I_ would be able to do so."

"What do you mean?" I was truly curious; did she mean that she wasn't pretty?

"Edward, look at me, I am totally average; then look at you: your gorgeous."

"Bella, you are undoubtedly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. If you weren't, I would have at least been able to wait until I knew more about you before falling in love with you." I said with a low chuckle at the end.

"Okay, I would believe you if that were true; you are very good liar."

"That's only because I'm not lying."

"So your saying that you are a bad liar?"

"Horrible."

"See, that proves that you are a good liar: you were convincingly able to lie me, saying that you are a horrible liar after lying to me." I let out a helpless groan.

"Bella, please believe me, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. I have always thought that brown eyes were dull and depth less, but your's, they're endless, and every time I look into them, I get lost; they always seem to look like melted chocolate. Your hair has the perfect wave to it, and matches with your eyes perfectly. It is dark, but the natural red highlights give it a lighter tint in contrast. Your lips, they are perfect; so soft and smooth. It pains me to not touch them with my own every minute of the day. And every time they do touch, I would gladly die from suffocation if it meant that I would die with the feeling of your lips on mine. Since I cannot spend every minute of the day with your lips on mine, I relish in the feeling of your soft, pail skin that sends a shock strait to my heart from the place that our skin has made contact with. I have become so addicted to that feeling, I don't know how I have lived without it all of my life. Your beauty does not stop on the surface, it goes strait through into your heart. You treat my children as your own, and have given them a mother figure. Do you see the way that Ethan has opened up to you? I am the only one that he will say more than five words to since Tanya refused to return his simple 'I love you'. I would have rather died than o see his heart break right in front of me because his mother said 'whatever' instead of _telling_ him that she loved him; even if it meant her lying. But you, he has open up so well to you in the short time that you have been here. Beth and Bryant there was not a second of thought put into keeping them. They are your children now, and within a matter of an hour, you were to care for not the three that you were hired to care for, but two more, just because your heart was too big to let them go to an orphanage where they would undoubtedly be adopted within a month. There is no beauty that could be compared to your's; it is far too great. What I don't understand is how you are able to love _me_; there are men out there that deserve you, but you still love _me_."

By the time that I was done with my rant, she was crying. I would have been worried, but I did not see sadness in her eyes. I only saw adoration.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I believe you that you think that I am beautiful." Not what I was wanting, but I'll take it.

"Close enough." I pulled her in to my chest, and held her there until I felt her breathing even out. Not wanting to wake her up, I lay down, still holding her, and fell asleep with her in my arms and her head resting on my chest.

**A/N: I know that this isn't my best chapter; it's mostly a filler, but I've been very busy and I wanted to post another chapter so that I don't loose any of you. They may be moving a little fast for some of you, but there will be drama coming up, and it will be better, at least I hope so. For those of you still with me, thank you.**

**~tabikat14~ **


	6. Good Morning

**I just changed the time of the doctor's appointment. Next chapter should be up soon.**

B.P.O.V.

I woke up with my head on the most comfortable pillow ever. Edward really must hate sleeping upstairs opposed to sleeping down here. I'll have to ask if I could borrow this pillow, or at least find out where he got it.

What Edward had said to me was probably the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard. It was so unexpected, and not really necessary. The way he had said it, with so much love and sincerity in his eyes and voice, it was hard not to believe him. I know that I'm not beautiful, but at least I have someone who thinks that I am.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Hmm?" he mumbled back, vibrating the very comfortable pillow.

"Are you awake?" I know that it is a stupid question; if he wasn't awake, then I would be talking to myself.

"Yes, I am" he replied between chuckles.

"Can I have this pillow?" I asked, though I was confused as to why my pillow vibrated every time he spoke.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked amused.

"Yes, but the pillow keeps vibrating whenever you talk."

"Have you opened your eyes yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why don't you do that?" He didn't ask, he more like suggested.

I did so, and came to find that my pillow wasn't a pillow at all, but Edward's chest. I sat up and looked at his face.

"Sorry." I apologized while my face shone scarlet red.

"Don't be. By the way, I have no problem with you having the 'pillow', it's already yours."

I blushed more and looked away.

"What time do we need to pick the children up?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Umm Beth and Bryant have a doctor's appointment today; do you remember what time that is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's at 10:30."

"Okay, its 8:00 now, and we should probably pick them up at around 9:45."

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower before I get all lazy and not want to do anything today," I said as I turned to sit at the edge of the bed, getting ready to get up. He grabbed my arm gently to stop me, and I turned to look at him. His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When I don't get up right away, I don't wake up properly. I'll lie around all day in my pajamas, and do nothing."

"I don't mind."

"But I do. Edward, you're paying me to take care of your children and house, and that's exactly what I'll do."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"What?"

"First of all, I was wondering if you would be m…my girlfriend?" his voice was casual all the way through until he got to 'my', then his voice wavered ever so slightly. If I wasn't so aware of his every action, I would have never caught it.

"Me?" He chuckled at my response.

"No, the other beautiful woman in this room," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I...I-yes." I was going to say that I don't understand why he would want me to be his girlfriend, but I settled for the simple response.

"Thank you." He said simply, and leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. That's when I burst out laughing.

"What is it?" He asked. He sounded hurt by the fact that I started laughing when he kissed me. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Its just that most of the time, two people are boyfriend and girlfriend before they confess their love to each other."

"I can see where you find humor in that. We are moving backwards aren't we? We are brought together by our children, and you move in with me, and then we confess to each other our love, and now, I finally ask you to be my girlfriend."

"What was that second thing you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Well, I was thinking that this will look a little weird if I were to be paying you and we were to be dating and living together, so I was wondering if you could think about something for me. I was thinking that, maybe, you could continue to care for our children, and continue to live here, but instead of me paying you, you keep that credit card, and use it as much as you want."

"You don't have to do that," I protested, "I don't need that credit card. I also don't need that cell phone, but other than those two things, I like that idea very much." I gave him a quick kiss on his beautiful lips, and then got up.

I got to the door before I realized that I would never be able to find my way to the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around, biting my lip, and silently apologized with my eyes while my face flamed red.

"What's wr- oh." He got up from the bed, and walked over to me. While placing his hand on my lower back, he led me to my bathroom.

"I'll let you get ready, then come back for you in about twenty minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you," I said sincerely, I was hoping that he would understand that this was not about leading me to my bathroom.

"What for?" he asked.

"For last night; for just listening, and just being there for me," I said.

"Bella, I'll always be there for you, I promise," he leaned down, and gave me a soft kiss, "always." He left me alone to get ready.


	7. AN: I know, I'm sorry!

Ok, I know that those of you that are still with me are probably really disappointed right now considering the fact that it has been forever since I updated, but I lost myself there for a while, and I'm going to try to get back on this, so it may be a little, and the chapters may be short at first, but I will be trying to get to work.


End file.
